In the Halls of Yale
by Alicia Jo
Summary: What would have happen if the guy Rory found outside her room was Tristan?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so I reread my other story and realized how OOC Rory was so I decided to try another story that I was thinking about writing. Thank you so much smile1 for reviewing my other work, it means A LOT to me cause I look up to your writing. Everything has happened up to The Hobbit, The Sofa and the Digger Stiles (Season 4). And one more thing I'm looking for someone to beta my writing if your interested please say so in your review.

Disclamer: I don't own GG!! For if I did CMM would of stayed and Dean wouldn't of been in the picture.

Spoilers: up through season 3

Summary: what would of happened if the naked guy from - The Hobbit, The Sofa and Digger Stiles was Tristan

Chapter one

It was the day after the floor party. Rory was walking out of her dorm room.

"Oooo God!!" Rory exclaimed when her eyes fall on a naked sleeping boy in the hallway. She turned away as fast as she could but his hair caught her eye and reminded her of someone.

"Tristan?"

"Huh?" he said stirring a little after hearing his name. "Where I'm I?"

Looking down he notices that his lack of clothing.

"And more importantly why am I naked?"

"You're outside of a dorm room at Yale."

"Okay just checking.....who are you." Tristan wearily asked Rory.

"Ummm....I'm Rory." Rory replied with her back still turned to him.

"Rory!!" Tristan shot up wide awake. A little more aware about his state of nakedness. "Hey Rory do you mind giving me something to cover up?"

"Yea, sure" Rory ran inside to grab her bathrobe before handing it to him while making sure that she didn't turn around.

"Guess you're still a Mary...huh? Come on Mare afraid that if you turn around you'll like what you see?"

"Please. Just tell me when you're decent."

While Tristan got dressed he took the opportunity to stare at her butt. "Well at least I know that you still look decent."

"Nice to see that you still have the ability to twist anything I say to seem sexual."

"Wouldn't you have been disappointed in anything less Mare. By the way you can turn around now."

Rory can't help but look at his well defined six pack that seen because the robe wasn't tide that tight. God he looked even better then she remembered. She hadn't thought about him that much since he left Chilton. Tristan on the other hand had done nothing else but think about Rory-the girl who got away.

"Why Mare if my eyes don't deceive me you have found something you like."

Rolling eyes and blushing she replied "At least I'm not the one that spent the night naked in a dorm hallway."

"Umm...but....yea you do kind of have me there. Well it's early and if I can remember correctly you have a zealous love for coffee. So why don't you meet me at this coffee cafe I know of? In an hour?"

"Did you just offer to buy me coffee?"

"I sure did. Then maybe if you like the coffee, and we have a chance to catch up you can go back to my place and we can really get to know each other better." He said with his famous smirk planted on his full lips.

"You know I was about to say yes......well I still will cause of the free coffee. Be warned though, there's no way in hell that I want to see your place." She said with an amused smile that matched Tristan's eyes. "But why in an hour?" She added as an afterthought.

"So that I can go home and get dressed. Unless of course your enjoying me in just this robe too much. Then I'll keep it on, anything to please you Mare."

"Just leave Tristan. Before even the promise of coffee will keep me from saying no."

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour." Taking one last chance to look her over. "By the way I like you pj's. I would like them even more in a pile on the floor." Again with the famous DuGery smile before he turned and left a red Rory behind. She was looking down at her coffee pj's.

AN: I hope you liked it, even if you didn't please review. This one will defiantly be continued. I'm not sure how long it will take but the next chapter should be up in a week or so.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here's the second chapter. I tried to cut down on the sexual interludes since many of you told me I had a little to many of them. In fact I don't think that this chapter has any. Hope you like it.

Shootouts: Thanks to everyone who reviewed you have inspired me and helped me. I was kinda overwhelmed by how many reviews I did get. Thank you everyone!!

Spoilers: up through season 3

Summary: what would of happened if the naked guy from - The Hobbit, The Sofa and Digger Stiles was Tristan

Disclaimer: Not mine so please don't sue me. But after HS and College call me for all your legal cases ;)

Chapter two

It had been 45 minutes after Tristan had left and Rory still couldn't find anything to wear.

"Come on Rory it really doesn't matter what you wear it's just Tristan." Rory whispered to herself while drifting through her clothes. But in her mind she know it was a lie. In the last hour her life had changed so much. This was a disaster Tristan was due to come in 15 minutes!! And yet she still wasn't out of her coffee pj's. So Rory does what any girl would do. Picked up her cell and called her mom. It only rang a couple of times before Lorelei picked up.

"I don't care who you are!! You are waking me up at an ungo....."

"Mom?" Rory cut off her moms.

"Sweetie? What's wrong? Why are you up before noon?......." Lorelei was asking about a thousand questions a minute.

"Mom just calm down, everything's fine. Well almost everything. I don't have long to talk but guess who I'm going to go have coffee with?"

"Coffee? Did you just say coffee?"

"MOM!! Focus!! I'm going have coffee with Tristan! And I can't find anything to wear."

"Tristan?....Who's Tristan....Ooo wait, you mean Bible Boy?" Lorelei sat up in her bed. "Why would Spawn of Satan be taking you out to coffee....not that I wouldn't go anywhere for coffee but why?"

"Because I saw him this morning." Rory blushed just thinking about Tristan in the state she found him.

"When did you see him?"

"Like I said this morning." Defended Rory.

"Okay tell your mom what's up, you're hiding something."

"No I'm not!! Look it doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that I'm still in my pj's and only have 10 minutes to get ready."

"I'm not going to help you until you tell me what you're leaving out."

"Fine, whatever, this morning when I walked outside my dorm room I found Tristan and.... and.... well you see hewasnaked." Rory finally managed to spit out.

Even though the last words Rory said ran together Lorelei still could understand her daughter who was a crimson color.

"He was what?? Is he hott at least?"

"Naked, and yes he has a very nice butt." The words just rolled off of Rory's tongue before she could stop them.

"Okay hun now your mommy has some questions she needs to ask you but it looks like they are going to have to wait. I only have seven minutes to get you ready for your coffee date with lover boy."

"Wait. Back up. Did I just hear right? Tristan is sooo not my lover boy! How could you call him that?!? He just went for Spawn of Satan to lover boy in less than four minutes. That has to be a record in your book." Rory was now shouting into the phone at her mother.

"Just chill Rory, come on you can't honestly tell me that you didn't like him back at Chilton or that you don't like him now." Lorelei argued.

"Can we focus again!! I'll talk to you all about it later but right now I have four minutes left. I won't be able to make it. It's a crisis." She cried, getting really worked up.

"I already said that I would help you. Take a deep breath. Tell me what of _my _clothes did you take with you? I forgot."

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it's shot but I wanted to start the next chapter with Tristan picking up Rory for coffee. Also I'm sorry there's no Tristan in it but I started writing Rory and Lorelei and this is where I found myself. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up by next week. Does Rory get ready on time? Will she actually have something different on then her pj's? Well you'll just have to check back and see. Review if you wish to.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Thank you to Tristanlover59 ( I love that line too!), mandie, sHeLLy, Julianne2, SodapopC, smile1 (I'm using your ideal, kinda, thank you) for reviewing the second chapter and jalna, iHEARTucasscott, carlymarie, csk8-20, Aidan, Diana Troy, differently happy, and Fairy Dragon for reviewing chapter one!! I love you all!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Don't sue me please.

Chapter 3

When Rory heard knocking on the door at 10 o'clock sharp she was surprised but not nearly as surprised that the knocking didn't stop. 'Crap' she thought to herself, she wasn't finished getting dressed yet. 'Everyone must be out' so she went to answer the door. She was in her bra and pj bottoms.

"Hello" Tristan said but after taking a second to absorb what she was wearing and decided to add "why thank you for staying in the pj bottoms and thank you even more for NOT keeping the pj top on."

Once his words registered with Rory she looked down and saw what he meant. While turning bright red she tried to keep her cool.

"Um....yea....well come in I'll be right back." And with that she ran back into her room to finish changing. After she closed the door Tristan come up and leaned against it.

"So Mare if you want we can stay in and you can keep that lovely outfit on." Even though the door was closed Rory could still picture his smirk.

"No, Tristan hopefully you won't ever see me like that again."

"Come on Mare you take all the fun out of my thoughts."

"As long as they aren't your dreams."

"Oooo Mare if you only know what I did dream about. Now that's something for you to blush about."

"Ewww Tris I didn't want to hear that!"

'She called me Tris' Tristan thought. He really liked the way it sounded coming for her.

"Yes you did Mare or you wouldn't have brought it up. Although you probably shouldn't hear about it cause after all you're still a Mary and I don't think that I'll ever be the one to change that." Tristan said the last part with a sad almost wishful voice.

"Why are you still calling me that?"

"Calling you what?" a genially confused Tristan asked.

"Mary, you haven't seen me in three years and yet you still see me as a little naive Mary." And with that she walked out of her bedroom with jeans and an oversized Yale sweatshirt on.

"Why Mare you intrigue me. Please enlighten me about why you should loss your title as my Mary. While you're at it tell me who is to blame." 'So I can find and kill the kid.' Tristan added the last part silently.

"When I have my coffee I might. I'm running low and I get dangerous when my blood doesn't have at least 5% coffee in it. So come on lets go. By the way don't you like my outfit?" Rory pouted and gave Tristan her best puppy dog eyes.

"Yes you look beautiful, but I can't believe that you made me wait 15 minutes _outside_ your door just for you to throw on an old pair of jeans and a Yale sweatshirt."

"Well you know it's just coffee with you Tris. Plus I can only begin to imagine what kind of innuendos you would throw my way if I got even semi-dressed up."

"I'm not so sure about that. But I have an idea, why don't you go try on a short skirt and tight top and we'll see what my reaction is." With his eye brow raised he half expected her to slap or yell at him and the other half of him desperately wished that she would turn around and change. It wasn't that she didn't look hot in the baggy clothes, 'no Rory's hot in anything', but Tristan was craving to see the outline of her body anyway possible.

"Tris!!! Must I repeat myself _again_ I'm too coffee deprived to argue with you. I can't win right now but you can't either unless you get me the coffee you promised."

"All right, come Mademoiselle let's get you some coffee in your system."

And so Tristan and Rory headed off to the coffee shop together.

A/N: I'm soo sorry that it has taken me so long to update. This week is Powder Puff so I have *football* practice after school everyday this week. Thank you again for those of you who have reviewed, you are the ones that keep me going. And I promise that the next chapter will finally be Tristan and Rory having coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've finally updated and I hope you like it! And thank you sooo much to una who is now my beta reader!

Also thanks to mandie, alien1 (Life as a House is one of my fav movies also), coffeechick87, una, PJPrincess, diana, smile1, iHEARTlucasscott, IcAnCu, readergurl87, lildevil, This is not my real name. Thank you for all of your support, even the reviews with just a couple of words on them mean so much to me.

Chapter 4

Rory and Tristan were walking through campus together. They would steal glances at each other occasionally, but Tristan was stealing a lot more and was even staring at times.

Tristan finally stopped at a building Rory and never been to before.

"This is where you can find the best coffee on campus, or anywhere near Yale, for that matter, but knowing you and your taste for coffee you already knew that, right?"

"Actually Tris, I haven't been here before. Are you sure it's not new?"

"Well, I think this place just opened, but I could be wrong. Don't just stand there though, come on in. Your coffee awaits." With that he opened the door for Rory.

After seeing Rory hesitate entering the shop, Tristan decided to give her the push she needed to trust him.

"Tell you what, if this isn't the best coffee you've had, I'll do three things you want me to without question. But if it is the best coffee, which it will be, you have to do three things for me."

Rory smiled at the thought of what he said 'no one can make coffee better then Luke' she thought. So she simply reached out her hand and shook Tristan's outstretched hand to signal that they had a deal.

As soon as their hands came into contact, both Tristan and Rory had electric shocks running through them. Tristan, who noticed this rapidly, decided that he was going to be selfish and wasn't going to let go of her hand. So instead of loosening his grip, he squeezed her hand once.

Rory felt the squeeze and knew that Tristan wasn't going to let go anytime soon. So instead of making a big fuss about it, she tried to think of what she was going to have this man do with the three wishes she was about to earn from him.

"Okay, come on, the coffee awaits us." Rory said to Tristan while pulling him through the door. She stopped dead in her tracks and dropped Tristan's hand like it was on fire as soon as she saw him at the counter.

'What the hell is he doing here? He left me and now he's back?!?! Well one thing is for sure, if Jess makes the coffee here then things are going to get really interesting.'

Rory was pretty sure that Jess hadn't seen them walk in so she reached for Tristan's hand and pulled him to the back of the shop, nearly pulling his arm out of his socket in the process.

As soon as they sat down Tristan couldn't help himself. He just had to ask "Mare, if you wanted me alone in the back all to yourself all you had to do was ask." He gave her his most charming smile. "But all kidding aside, what was up with that?"

"With all kidding aside? Don't you mean sneering?" Rory was obviously trying to change the subject anyway possible. But Tristan wasn't buying it.

"Sneering? No Mare, that would imply it's a bad thing, when we both know you enjoy it. Also, you should know by now that I only tease you because I adore you. But stop avoiding the real question. What's wrong?"

"Well Tris, I'm not sure you want to hear all of this, and I'm not sure this is the best place to tell it all to you, but, after you left, Dean and I went out. I lasted for awhile.... well at least until Jess came into the picture. If your wonder who Jess is, he's Luke's nephew and if you're still drawing a blank, he's that guy over there behind the counter. I thought that I loved him but he just left without saying goodbye. I missed my prom because of him. And now he's back. I mean why Tris? Why now?" She was staring into his eyes. Her eyes were pledging with his to fix the problem.

Little did they know, Jess was walking over to the table to take their orders. Tristan saw him and did the first thing that came to his mind. He reached across the table and leaned in to kiss Rory.

A/N: okay everyone here it is I hope you like it! Don't worry everyone I PROMISE that this will stay a Troy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay I was going to upload before x-mas but my beta never got back to me. So this is only half of what I was going to upload and it's unread. So sorry for all the mistakes and sorry if it isn't that good.

Thank you: To everyone who reads my work but thank you to Coffeechick87, Kay, jatha (Your review meant a lot to me, thank you for taking the time to write so much), smile1, mandie, readergurl87, Jazz14, irishgurl, marie47, Pearls24, Lulucifer4, and Tristanlover59 you guys keep me typing.

Chapter 5

'OMG!! He's going to kiss me, why is he going to kiss me. Why I'm I leaning into this kiss?' Rory thought as she started to lean in on her own even though Tristan's hand was behind her head gently guiding it to his mouth so she was kind of being force to go.

Tristan stopped when his lips were a millimeter away from Rory's.

"Jess is right behind you, so Rory?" Tristan whispered.

"Yeah?" She managed to breath out.

"Kiss me?" It wasn't quite a command but it was far from a plea. Rory however didn't care if Tristan had barked the words out to her all she could think about was getting his lips on hers.

*~*~*~ Ten Minutes Before ~*~*~*

Jess censed her before he even saw Rory walked through the door. He knew it was her before he looked up and when he did look it shocked and pained him to see her with another guy.

'At least it's not Bag Boy again.' Was the only thought that gave Jess some comfort.

As Jess was walking to their table to take their order he saw them kiss. To him it looked like the kiss was soft with no pressure involved. It was the most painful thing that Jess ever watched in his life.

To Rory the kiss was perfect, Tristan's lips softly brushed against hers. Tristan wasn't commanding but soft and delicate. Of course neither Rory nor Tristan could deny the underlining feeling of need and desire that seemed to have become instilled in both of them since they saw each other again.

Tristan was the first to fully pull away from the kiss and open his eyes. He couldn't believe what had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing (well except the stuff I got for X-mas).

A/N: I hope you like this chapter but I'm not too sure about it. Also this one wasn't betaed either so sorry for the mistakes.

Thankz: I have to give out big thanks to everyone who is reading this story but for those of you who review- your the ones that keep me writing!!!

so thank you Kay, twinkletoes2, clover, lildevil, readergurl87, Lucas'girl, and Marie47

Chapter 6

"So who's this? I must admit it he is a step up from bag boy." Jess asked once he was up to their table.

"Damn right I'm a step up from stock boy."

"Both of you know his name was Dean and he's married now so leave him alone." Was the only thing that Rory could think to say that wouldn't lead to a fight between the two guys.

"Wait how does he know who Dean is? You broke up with him before we dated."

"Well Jess...it is Jess right? Anyways, I knew Dean before you even ever laid eyes on Rory here. We go way back." Tristan told Jess with a smirk while he started to stand. He reached out his hand "I'm Tristan DuGrey."

"I'm Jess....wait...who....Tristan? Rory isn't this the ass you talked about that messed up your life during your first year of Chilton? What are you doing with him and why in hell were you kissing him?"

"Who I kiss is my business. Plus how many times have I mentioned in the past 5 minutes that I'm coffee deprived?! Tristan get me the coffee you promised me....please...NOW!" Rory pleaded while trying to remind Jess she wasn't with him.

"To many times Mare..... so Jess with you being the waiter and all why don't you go and get us two of your excellent coffee's." Tristan turned to Rory. "Unless of course Mare you want to go to another place, but then the bets off." He told her with a wink.

"No, we can stay he's the one that left me, so I'm not going to let him ruin our date." Tristan was surprised that Rory had just called this a date and he prayed that she didn't say it just to hurt Jess. After Jess was out of hearing Tristan decided to have Rory clear the 'date' talk up.

"So Mare do you really see this as a date or did that come out in hopes of hurting Jess. Cause if you did it hurt me too."

"If I had said that before the kiss and I would have said it as something to strictly hurt Jess but we both know what that kiss held in it. Tris if you want this to be a date, then I wouldn't gage at the idea."

"Why Mare...was that you being forward? And with me of all people. I didn't know you had it in you." Tristan paused and smiled at Rory for a minute. "And yes I would defiantly say this is a date."

"One more thing before our coffee comes Tris. Do you mind if we forget about the bet?" Rory pleaded.

"Mare we may be on a date but there's not a snowballs chance in hell that I'm forgetting about the bet cause I have some very interesting things in mind for you to do with the three wishes." Tristan laughed out to a disgruntled Rory. They then waited in silence till the coffee came out. But Tristan couldn't wait till Rory admitted this was the best coffee she's had. He wasn't lying to Rory when he said he had some VERY interesting things in mind.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I've lost faith in the show. Even though Jess was back for an ep it still wasn't as good as it use to be (and then they ruined it all with having Dean back) so I don't have any inspiration. Then irishgurl gave me a review and I realized I was neglecting you guys so here's the next chapter enjoy. Oh, I'm sorry that Rory is kinda OOC in the story, she has some of me in her and I'm not sure how to write her as innocent as she is (plus what would the fun in that be?)

Thank you to: nan6anan (I was afraid of that, I hope this chapter is better though), mandie, smile1, GGFreak, Pearl, AnGelkiSsEs2 (no she wouldn't- she may be different and kinda OOC but she still has some self control and dignity.), readergurl87.

Chapter 7

Rory was laying in her bed unable to sleep it had been a couple of days since she had coffee with Tristan.

Their 'date' had ended well. Rory had given in to Tristan and admitted to him that it was the best coffee she ever had. So now Tristan had three wishes he could hold over her head.

All things considered Rory should have been out with Tristan having a great time right now but it wasn't the thought of having to do three things that he wanted her to do that kept her up at night....no, what was keeping her up was the thought of belonging to someone again and it really didn't help that Tristan was the one that wanted her.

She had just gotten out of a relationship with Jess. She had loved him then he hurt her by leaving. Even before Jess was Dean who she had hurt. But she liked and had wanted Tristan even before she had loved Dean. Underneath it all Rory knew that that her fear of Tristan had nothing to do with getting hurt or hurting him. She already knew that neither of them could ever hurt each other.

The real problem for her was that she loved him, she loved him when he was the playboy at Chilton but didn't quit know it. Also she wasn't so sure if she could trust herself with him. She wasn't sure if she could say no to anything he wanted. Plus she would never admit it to anyone but she was kinda enjoying being chased by him. While she was pondering these startling new devilments she drifted off to sleep.

The phone rang around nine am then next day. Rory woke up but didn't feel rested at all. She didn't want to answer 'it's probably Tristan' she thought. She ended up letting the machine get it.

"Hello, Rory? Well this is Tristan calling _again_ look I thought that you had a good time on the coffee date. Will you just call me back? Wait.....no, I didn't want to do this but this being the second day of you avoiding my calls and all but I feel I have to do it. I choice to make it the first wish of mine that you call me back and hear me out." And with that he hung up the phone.

Rory groaned and turned over to pick up the phone. She really didn't want to call Tristan back right now but she didn't want to go back on her word. She hit speed dial three and waited for him to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tris." Rory finally said on a shaky voice.


	8. Chapter 8a

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, sadly.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. It means so much to me to know that you guys like it. But especially to my new beta GGfreak, this chapter wouldn't be near as great as it is without you!

Chapter 8

"Mare is that you?" Tristan finally managed to get out after finding his voice.

Just hearing his voice started to get her nervous. "Yeah. See Tris sorry I made you use a wish...actually not really I'm kind of scared of what you're going to make me do with those. And I did have fun on the date but just seeing Jess brought back all the pain and..."

"Whoa Rory." Tristan finally managed to jump in. Rory's mouth was going a mile a minute in a rant Tristan doubted would be ending anytime soon.

She smiled at this. "You called me Rory."

"Would I have gotten you to stop if I called you Mare?"

"Probably not." Her voice was slowly losing its unsure edge and was instead taken on more of a teasing tone.

"See it's a good thing I called you Rory. Listen I think we need to talk. But I really don't want to have a discussing about this over the phone. I rather be able to see you. So why don't you get up and dressed and meet me at the coffee shop again?" After remembering that going to the coffee shop would mean seeing Jess Tristan added hastily. "Or I can stop by your dorm with coffee and then we can take a walk."

"Thanks Tris. I agree, we really need to talk and I always like to talk in person. So I guess I'll see you in 20 outside the cafe?"

"Okay."

5 minutes later, still at Rory's house

_OMG! Why am I meeting Tristan? It's not even noon yet. Heck it isn't even in TEN! It's too early. Plus I don't have any coffee in me. I don't want to do this, this is the last thing I want...but then again I need to see him. But what should I do when I see him? Oh god! I don't want to see Jess again. Okay just calm down Rory...breath in...and out..._.

5 minutes later

When Rory was pretty sure she wasn't going to have a break down she decided it was time to call for some back up. Loriela picked the phone up after a record 10 rings.

"Whoever this is better have a first born to offer me!"

"Well mom, I don't have a child yet but if you really want I can go and get started on that."

"DON'T you DARE! Mommy is coffee deprived and it's what...NINE AM! Dear lord girl your house didn't burn down did it? Let's see you just told me you don't have a child yet so you're not pregnant, you're not flunking out are you?"

"No mom it's nothing like that."

"Good, you need to learn not to scary me like that. So if it's not one of my worst fears, what is it?"

"Remember what I told you about Tristan, the kiss, and Jess being here? Well I just agreed to meet Tristan. I don't know what to do; I really want to see him. It's like I _need_ to see him but then again I want to run from him. I don't know what to do. And also I don't know what to wear. Damn it! Why must he get up so early then expect me to be up like he is?"

"Honey first off you need to just breath. It's early and it's hard to deal with a crisis if you're not breathing. Can you do that?"

"Whew...okay, it's all good."

"Okay now that your respiratory issues are done let me finally say ha! I told you so!"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he was always so hung up on you, and I knew that you had secret feelings for him too. So ha!"

"Mom he doesn't like me. He just likes kissing me. Tristan would never go for a girl like me."

"He has kissed you."

"I know that, what I mean is that he would never become a one women man for someone like me. And it doesn't even matter because I don't like him! Besides the kissing thing all we've ever done was argue. The only time he would talk to me was when he was teasing me."

"Things change, people change. Military school must have been good for him. But before you talk to him you need to get dressed. And then figure out everything from your past. Are you going to hold what happened with Dean and Jess over Tristan or are you willing to let it go? That also goes for the Chilton days."

"Thanks, I'll do that. Now I really do have to get ready. I'll call you later and tell you how it all went."

"I'm going to hold you to that. Just be careful."

"I will mom, I love you, bye."

Rory wasn't the only one freaking out though.

_Shit! Shit shit! Why did I have to say I wanted to see her? Why didn't I just tell her that I'm infatuated with her over the phone? Sure it wouldn't be as grand a gesture but at least over the phone I can concentrate. Just having her near me is just... well I'm not sure what. And the kicker is I turned down this really hot freshman I met because every time I looked at her I saw _her_. My Mare. Have I mentioned how happy I am that she still is a Mary? I don't know if I could have handled it if she wasn't. She's probably mad that I woke her up so early. Shit! But at least I get to see her soon. I should get her some coffee._

A/N: Okay I hope you liked it. This is only the first half of the chapter but I wanted to post something since I told you all I would. Plus I have two exchange students coming to my house later today and they will be staying for the next three weeks. So I don't know how much I can get online during that time. So there's a slight tease of what's to come. I have the rest planned out but I just need to put it all down on paper.


	9. Chapter 8b

**AN: So it's been years since I've updated. First off sorry about that but I do plan on finishing this story before I graduate from college in August. I started this in high school and now almost done with college, so weird. Second I have had this story planned out in my head for awhile but finally have decided to just write everything out and finish it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; does it even matter anymore when the show is no longer on?**

**Chapter 8b**

**When Rory finally made it to the coffee shop she found Tristan outside already waiting for her, well pacing while waiting for her. As soon as he spotted her approaching he raced towards her with two cups of coffee in his hands.**

"**Good morning Mare, here's your coffee. I know we were planning on going in and talking but Jess is working this morning so I thought that it would be better if I just got our coffees so we could take a walk together or go back to one of our places and talk. That is if you don't want to go inside and see your ex but if you feel fine about it we can go inside the café."**

"**Tris you need to breath." Smirked Rory. "You haven't even spent that much time with me since we saw each other again and you're starting to ramble like me. But yea, not seeing Jess right now would be nice so why don't we just go to one of our places and talk."**

"**Whatever you want Mare. We can go to my place since I live closer." After taking a breath Tristan decided that teasing Rory would put them both a little more at ease so he felt he had to add. "Besides since you live in a dorm room here you probably are using a college issued bed. If this talk goes anywhere close to as great it has in my head my big spaces bed might come in handy."**

**He chanced a glance at her and was happy to see that some of the tension in her body was gone. Tristan then offered her his free hand while giving her a real smile. Taking the offered hand Rory responded with a genuine smile of her own.**

**They walked in silence to Tristan's apartment which was just a couple of blocks from the coffee shop. Both of them were trying to get their thoughts together which were very similar to each other. They both were trying to get their emotions in check and figure out what they wanted from themselves and the other.**

**Once they arrived at Tristan's place he unlocked and lead Rory inside and up the stairs until they reached his actual apartment. It was a nice place that was surprisingly clean; it had a clean modern feeling to it and was very much a bachelor's pad. "The second door down the hall to the left is my room. The others are my roommates and we all have our own baths but you have to go through my room to get to it."**

"**Do you mind putting on a pot of coffee? I'm almost done with my cup and since you woke me up before ten I only think it's fair that you give me my fill of the elixir of life."**

"**Of course I don't mind Mare. Like I said before anything for you." Tristan went and started up a strong pot of coffee while Rory looked around the living room and kitchen until she finally sat at the counter/bar.**

"**So.." Tristan just wanted to get this talk started. "I know that we've only just met after a lot of time has passed and I'm sure we're both different people today then we were back in high school but being around you makes me feel like that nervous 16 year old boy with a crush again. Only now it's been so long and you've never really been out of my mind so the crush has evolved and I really hope you can give me…give us a chance." While giving this little speech Tristan walked over to Rory until he was standing between her legs and looking her straight in the eyes.**

"**I feel just about the same. I've been freaking out trying to think of what I want us to be but my mind just keeps going back to the kiss and how it made me feel. Being around you makes me feel like my 16 year old self also. But for me I just don't know why you would want me. I'm not experienced at all…I really am still a Mary and you're you. You probably expect me to be something I'm not and I just don't know if I can open myself up to you. I'm also not sure if I can trust you with being a one woman man and don't be fooled. If we do anything other than be friends we WILL be in a committed relationship."**

**After listening to all she had to say Tristan pulled her face just a little bit closer to his almost in desperation to make her believe what he was about to say.**

"**Rory, yes I used your name, I want you to know that I'm being serious here. I loved who you were in Chilton and even though I know you're not that girl anymore I want, more than anything, the chance to fall just as hard for who you are today. I'm no longer that boy who feels the need to piss you off by having a new flavor pressed against your locker each week. I want an us and I will stay faithful."**

**With that Tristan pressed his lips against Rory's. The kiss started off sweet as Tristan tried to pour all of his promises into it but Rory soon started to take control and build the kiss into something more as she threaded her fingers in Tristan's hair, pulling him closer to her. Before either of them could get too carried away, well before Rory wrapped her legs around Tristan so that she could literary be carried away, Tristan pulled back just slightly enough to be nose to nose with Rory. "My second wish is for you to give me a chance, to become my girlfriend and let me show you just how much we could mean to each other."**

"**Tristan, that sounds wonderful and I agree to the whole dating thing but if you don't kiss me again in the next five seconds our new found relationship is over."**

"**We wouldn't want that, now would we?" And with that out of the way Tristan reattached his mouth to hers.**

**AN: So there you go a new chapter after 4ish years. I'm not sure if it flows all that well with the rest of the story but I've grown a lot and don't know if I can write like I did. Hopefully it's an improvement. I only see a couple more chapters until this is finished.**


	10. Epilogue

AN: I know I said that this fic still had a couple of chapters to go but I really liked where I left off last chapter and now just want to finish the fic up with an epilogue. Please review – I got over 400 visitors and about 1,400 hits today yet no reviews.

Disclaimer: Not mine, if it were I wouldn't be looking for a job in these bad economic times.

Epilogue

_Almost four years later._

It was the summer before Rory and Tristan's senior year of Yale. The couple has been dating ever since Rory decided to actual give Tristan a real chance. Their relationship hasn't been perfect but each of them wouldn't change it. Tristan showed Rory that he really did change and despite the need to continually tease and leer at her he has grown up into a man that she can be proud to call her boyfriend, hopefully fiancé after tonight.

Tristan has decided that tonight he's going to pop the question. He's already been down to Star's Hollow to ask permission from Lorelei and Luke. Even though Rory really doesn't want to get married or anything until after graduation Tristan figured that if they got engaged now it would give them plenty of time to plan the wedding. He even figured that if Rory really wants to they can get engaged now and start planning the wedding while not letting Emily or anyone else in society know so that the wedding can be what Rory wants instead of a society event.

After all of these years Tristan has never found the need to use his third wish and even though he's not sure Rory still remembers about them he's never forgotten and thought it would be cute to use the last of his wishes in his proposal.

Right now Rory is leaving the apartment that she shares with Tristan. After changing into the dress she found with a note on their bed asking her to go to their café she is on her way.


End file.
